64zoolanefandomcom-20200215-history
The Story of Doris's Flower
Doris is very protective about her flower which will bloom into bigger ones. However, she realises that the flower is for everyone to see. Summary Main Zoo Lucy begins asking Boris to stay on his rock. Boris began asking that this rock belongs to him. Lucy is very rude to Boris by taking his rock. Lucy began asking the monkeys about staying on their tree. It is stated that the tree belongs to the monkeys. Georgina gets upset with the animals who acted very hostile to Lucy. Story One morning, Toby, Kevin, and Doris are walking in the desert. Doris told Kevin and Toby to build a sand castle here. While trying to build a sand castle, Kevin and Toby are distracted by a flower. They began asking Doris about a very beautiful flower. Doris gets very impressed that the flower will be beautiful when big. She tells Toby that the flower must be protected in order to be bigger. The trio built a wall near the flower. Doris began asking Kevin and Toby to find large leaves; the leaves are used as fences to protect the flower from the heat. The flower is soon covered by the leaves. William gets surprised with the leaves protecting the flower. He began asking the other animals to know what the strange building was for. Doris began asking everyone that inside the fence is a flower that will open sooner. The animals started protesting that all of them want to see the flower. Doris began asking them that the flower must be viewed one by one. Herbert gave Doris a watermelon in order to see the flower. Doris doesn't need the watermelon. She began asking the animals to have an entry with shells to see the flower. The animals began to leave the desert. Doris began asking everyone to see the biggest flower in Africa. She soon realises that everyone (except William) has left the desert. Doris gets warned that the flower doesn't only belong to her. Georgina arrived near the leaves. She gave three shells to Doris, along with the monkeys. However, the monkeys and Georgina argued that one of them was here first. Meanwhile, Herbert and Nathalie are arguing over a sandy shell. Nelson came up with Herbert and Nathalie that everyone gets their own turn. Soon, many animals are arguing about the shells and the entry. Toby and Kevin have had enough of the nonsense. They walked away and decided to build a sand castle. Doris began lining up everyone. Georgina took a look at the flower which didn't grow big yet. She said that Doris will give a second entry for free when the flower has bloomed. Before the other animals could enter, the flower started to wither, because the shade was too dark. The animals began demanding a refund as the flower has withered. The animals began walking away, because Doris began tricking them and the admission is actually a ripoff. As the animals walk away, the leaves began falling. Doris gets surprised by the wilted flower. She ends up in tears near the wilted flower. It is revealed that the tears started watering the flower, in which every flower and plant needs water to bloom. William began alerting Toby and Kevin about the big flower from a distance. The animals have returned to the desert and looked at the flowers for free until day turned to dusk. Moral Ending We learn that we must share everything with our objects we see. We also learn that objects that we see aren't actually ours. The monkeys and Boris began Lucy to stay there. Lucy is too tired to play with them. Gallery Ep 102 2.jpg Ep 102 3.jpg Ep 102 4.jpg Ep 102 5.jpg Ep 102 6.jpg Ep 102 7.jpg Ep 102 8.jpg Ep 102 9.jpg Ep 102 10.jpg Ep 102 11.jpg Ep 102 12.jpg Ep 102 13.jpg Ep 102 14.jpg Ep 102 15.jpg Ep 102 16.jpg Ep 102 17.jpg Ep 102 18.jpg Ep 102 19.jpg Ep 102 20.jpg Ep 102 21.jpg Ep 102 22.jpg Ep 102 23.jpg Ep 102 24.jpg Ep 102 25.jpg Ep 102 26.jpg Ep 102 27.jpg Ep 102 28.jpg Ep 102 29.jpg Ep 102 30.jpg Ep 102 31.jpg Ep 102 32.jpg Ep 102 33.jpg Ep 102 34.jpg Ep 102 35.jpg Ep 102 36.jpg Ep 102 37.jpg Ep 102 38.jpg Ep 102 39.jpg Ep 102 40.jpg Ep 102 41.jpg Ep 102 42.jpg Ep 102 43.jpg Ep 102 44.jpg Ep 102 45.jpg Ep 102 46.jpg Ep 102 47.jpg Ep 102 48.jpg Ep 102 49.jpg Ep 102 50.jpg Ep 102 51.jpg Ep 102 52.jpg Ep 102 53.jpg Ep 102 54.jpg Ep 102 55.jpg Ep 102 56.jpg Ep 102 57.jpg Ep 102 58.jpg Ep 102 59.jpg Ep 102 60.jpg Ep 102 61.jpg Ep 102 62.jpg Ep 102 63.jpg Ep 102 64.jpg Ep 102 65.jpg Ep 102 66.jpg Ep 102 67.jpg Ep 102 68.jpg Ep 102 69.jpg Ep 102 70.jpg Ep 102 71.jpg Ep 102 72.jpg Ep 102 73.jpg Ep 102 74.jpg Ep 102 75.jpg Ep 102 76.jpg Ep 102 77.jpg Ep 102 78.jpg Ep 102 79.jpg Video Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Episodes